1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories, and more specifically to loading ramps.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the driver of a vehicle having an open cargo space, such as a truck bed, decides to load a wheeled vehicle into the cargo space, loading ramps are necessary because the distance between the floor of the truck bed and the ground is normally too great to drive the wheeled vehicle directly into the cargo space. Ramps are conventionally used to bridge this distance by forming a durable support structure to drive the wheeled vehicle up and into the cargo space.
Traditionally, when a driver wants to load a wheeled vehicle, such as a lawn mower, into the bed of his truck, he releases the tailgate then extends at least two support structures or ramps between the bed and the ground. The ramps seat against the tailgate at one end and against the ground at the opposite end, creating about a 45 degree or smaller angle with the ground. Once the ramps are in place, the driver loads the lawn mower into the bed of the truck. Because of the size of the mower deck, little room is left for additional materials to be stored in the bed. However, it is important to take the ramps to the next location so that the driver can unload the lawn mower. Therefore, storage of the ramps and any other materials is an issue.
Conventional ramps are made from any variety of supportive materials, including wood, plastic, aluminum and other metals. Traditionally, loading ramps have been stored in the truck bed along with the wheeled vehicle. The ramps typically take up a large amount of storage space in the bed. This is even more important when the truck bed is short and extra storage space cannot be spared.
Storing the ramps during transit between loading and unloading sites becomes a challenge for the driver when using conventional loading ramps, which are stored in the truck bed with the wheeled vehicle. However, this may not be possible or safe depending on the size of the wheeled vehicle. Further, conventional ramps can be stacked along an exterior side of the truck, in the same way that a painter carries ladders on his truck by hanging them on a rack. However, this requires an additional accessory to attach or strap the ramps to the truck, which can be cumbersome and time consuming to install.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for storing loading ramps in a cargo space that does not require additional attachment accessories or encroach on the storage area of the cargo space.